Charlie and the bloody choclate factory
by My-Pen-Name-Rocks
Summary: new version of charlie and the choclolate factory rated T for horror and violence for later on for the first few chapters i rate it K R
1. Charlie

**CHARLIE POV**

"Dad, can I have achocolate?" Asked Charlie.

"No", answered his father.

"Now? Daddy, can I have one now?"

"No!" he answered more strongly.

"Please!" Charlie asked.

"NO!"

"Please!"

"NO!!"

"PLEASE!!"

"YES!"

"Really?"

"NO!!!"

Charlie sighed; he wanted a Willie Wonka Chocolate bar so badly, so he decided to ask his Grandfather. Who gave him 50 cents to go get a chocolate bar from the near-by convenient store.

"Can I lend you a hand sonny?" answered the man at the counter.

"Yes please. Could I please have a chewy chocolate cockroach ?" asked Charlie.

"Sorry, we don't sell those anymore" said the cashier, "you see we had this problem the chocolate from the Willy Wonka Chocolate Factory is actually what it says it is" he picked up one of the chewy chocolate cockroach bars,

"The constable went to the factory to make an enquire about them and they said that they use real cockroaches!"

"EWWWWWWWWWWW!" Charlie screamed completely grossed out.

The cashier looked at him with pity, "JOKING!" he tried to say but poor Charlie just had already fainted.

Charlie woke up the next day feeling much better, he sat up and looked around his room,

And there on his bed side table was a Willy Wonka chocolate bar named: Chewy Chocolate cockroach

_What if this has real cockroaches inside, _thought Charlie, but then he remembered what the guy at the counter said before he blacked out.

"_JOKING!"_

So Charlie picked up the chocolate bar but before unwrapping it he thought

_What if I get a golden ticket!_

Which of coarse is an anorexically thin possibility but non the less he still pealed back the purple layer with the words: WILLY WONKA, typed in big letters on its face.

His heart pumped with excitement.

He shrieked nearly making the whole house collapse.

He had found a golden ticket. 


	2. Augustus

**A/N I do not own anything except the plot, I hope to get eight reviews before I do the next chapter… so R&R **

**AUGUSTUS POV**

"MORE!" gasped Augustus as he stuffed his mouth with chocolate bits of it flying in every direction.

His father looked at his mother and shrugged.

"Alright," he said sighing and reached into his pocket to reveal another chocolate bar,

He chucked it to his chubby son who was so fat that when he tried to grab for it he tripped and fell.

His mother raced over to him screaming, "AUGY, AUGY DON'T FALLY!" she tried to pick him up but then toppled over on top of her "little Augy" with all the weight.

Augustus father rolled his eyes and sat down sighing.

He was definitely NOT picking them both up so he just sat there, his lumpy bum hanging over the sides of his chair.

After awhile Augustus pushed his mother off his back (who was still there because she was so exhausted) and reached for the chocolate bar.

He quickly unraveled the extra large sized bar to reveal something inside.

"Mum" whined Augustus, "can you read this for me".

His mother who was now standing and picking of some fluff said,

"Sure, my little toddly pod!"

She walked over to where he was and picked up the golden paper:

_CONGRADULATIONS! _ (It read)

_You have won one of __5 lucky prizes to go on a exciting tour in Willy Wonka's chocolate factory._

_Your host will be… WILLY WONKA! _

"Oh Augustus that's wondrous!", said Mrs. Glup beaming, " And you've got to bring an adult with you! OH GLORY!"

She bounced around the room happily laughing with joy.

The father who was watching this performance rolled his eyes.

_I should compete in an eye rolling competition, _he thought.

He smiled and left the room in search of a yellow pages.


	3. Veruca

**A/N Hello everyone! **

**I'd li****ke to thank everyone for the reviews they gave me and I hope this time my punctuation will be better. **

**Also sorry I haven't updated sooner I've just haven't had the time I hope you haven't thought I stopped writing this story. **

**ENJOY!**

"Where's Veruca?" asked Mrs. Salt staring suspiciously at her husband.

"Well," said Mr. Salt, "I let her borrow the um… the… um"-.

"The what?"

"The car" Mr. Salt gulped.

CRASH! Veruca's parents ran to the window and looked out: There was Veruca sitting in the car, face screwed up and covered in soot.

Her mother ran outside slamming the door in her husbands face and hurried over to the mutilated car.

"Are you OK?" her mother asked feeling around her daughter for any broken bones.

"What do you think?!" retorted Veruca pushing her mother away. She flicked back a lock of hair from her face to reveal a pout.

"Is she alright?" asked Mr. Salt.

"She'll be fine" answered his wife, "just a couple of bruises"

"Not the girl!" he said

Veruca's father ran over to his Ferrari 355 spider stroking it and saying how good a car it was.

"Idiot!" muttered Mrs. Salt. Sighing she went into the house followed by Veruca, her nose in the air.

Veruca walked over to the fridge and took out a Willy Wonka chocolate bar. She unraveled the golden packaging licking her lips gleefully…

"I wonder if Veruca will be OK" said Mrs. Salt to her husband.

They heard a loud squeal from the kitchen.

"I'm not quite sure about that" said Mr. Salt doubtfully as they rushed into the kitchen.

Once they got there they saw their daughter next to the fridge clutching a small golden piece of paper jumping up and down on the spot.

"STOP!" shouted her father holding his stomach, "you're making me sea sick!"

Veruca stopped bouncing up and down and glared at her father hands on hips.

"What are you holding dear?" asked Veruca's mother trying to change the subject.

"It's a golden ticket!" she said, sticking out her chest proudly.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" exclaimed Mrs. Salt

"Yeah, I'm ecstatic!" muttered Mr. Salt sarcastically. He walked out of the kitchen shaking his head.

He could still hear them still talking:

"Can I have a turtle?" Veruca was asking.

"Why is that?" asked her mother.

"I'm getting bored of my pony!"

Mr. Salt tried stuffed his fist into his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud.

But seeing as it wasn't working because of his extremely large hand, he bit his tongue and went upstairs to go smoke a cigarette.

**A/N R&R!! I hope that wasn't to stupid ****but remember the horror doesn't start until they actually enter the Chocolate factory!**


	4. Violet

**A/N sorry for not updating sooner! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters the book or the characters strange behaviors (All though I DO own the plot!).**

"And the winner for the longest gum chewing record is…" everyone in the room fell silent as a short chubby man licked his fingers and tried to opened up the envelope.

He fidgeted for a while trying to open the flap, but seeing that he was unsuccessful he ripped it open, smiling dumbly at the audience.

He cleared his throat, "The winner is… Veruc-, oh, no…wait…um..." he showed it to the judges, "is t hat a squiggle?"

The audience gave a groan and someone shouted, "Just tell us who it is!"

He cleared his throat again and spat onto the floor next to his expensive, black shoes.

adjusting his classes he read the paper, "Oh," he said, "I was right first time, and the winner is, VIOLET BEAUREGRDE!"

Everyone cheered as a girl in a pair of skinny jeans and white collared shirt stepped up to the podium which was situated in the middle of a small stage followed by her mother who was wearing the exact same thing.

"Well done," the man told her, shaking her hand roughly. the man handed her a trophy which contained a large chocolate bar.

Violet handed the trophy to her mother and took the chocolate bar peeling off its fine, purple layers.

The audiences herd a shriek from upon the stage.

"A golden ticket!" she exclaimed jumping about and waving her hands, "OH MY GAWD!"

Her mother a 'chuckled' and 'hugged' her, "keep you eyes on that bloody prize!" she muttered in her ear (refering to the golden ticket in whoch her daughter clutced. Violet gulped but still smiled at the cheering audience.

She had a golden ticket, a chocolate bar AND a trophy.

Life was good, VERY good.

**Soz for the short chappie and again sorry for not updating sooner!**

**(Please don't hate me!)**


	5. Mike

**A/N: Hey guyz, here's the next chap its short and to the point cause I want to get on with the plot **

**Soo… here it is!**

"Mike?"

"SHH! I'm busy!"

"He's been like this for days." his father muttered to the doctor. Who stood next to him observing the young boys behavior.

"Mike?" the doctor asked.

No reply.

"Mike?" he asked again.

STILL, no reply.

The doctor pulled out a chocolate bar in front of Mike's head, "Here's a little chocolate bar! Come and eat it!" he chanted, letting the chocolate sway back and forth in front of the boy's eyes.

But even before the doctor could react fast enough, the boy pulled the bar out of his hands and started to eat it.

He chewed for a bit, but then stopped and made a disgusted face, "It tastes like paper!" he exclaimed.

"That's because you're eating the wrapper son," said Mikes father.

Small pieces of purple paper were spat out of the boy's mouth.

But it wasn't only purple paper, but GOLD!

Mike who had also noticed the change of colored pieces of paper looked down at his lap, for a minute he just stared completely dumbfounded. After what seemed quite awhile he picked up the golden slip of paper and squealed.

Another golden ticket had been found.


	6. The first death

**A/N Welcome to a new chap! enjoy!!!!!...**

As the four children (and there adult guardian) walked through the tall metal gates towards the factory their hearts walked and their hands were sweating.

Their footsteps echoed all around them.

"Why, chello there" a voice said from behind them. They jumped and spun around. Before them a man stood around 2 foot tall, he had a long moustache which curled just below his ears and his eyes where a dull green color.

"My name," he said, "is Villy Vonka!" he puffed up his chest and stood on his tip toes to make himself look tall.

The kids laughed at the mans strange French accent and Willy forced himself to smile, "Follow me please." he smiled evilly as the kids followed them into the large factory.

**Charlie's**** POV:**

We entered a large room FILLED with squirrels. I saw Veruca talking to her father.

"I W.A.N.T A. S.Q.U.R.R.E.L.!" she said stamping her feet with her arms crossed tightly over her chest

Well will you look at that, I thought to myself, she's multitalented!

"Zis place is for zee nuts to be _crracked _opin," Willy said, he squeezed his hands into tiny fists to emphasis the 'crack', "for my candy barrs zat contains nuts."

Veruca rushed over to the circle of squirrels, but before she could pick one up, it attacked her.

Its sharp claws scrapped at her smooth skin, drops of blood ran down her faces and legs as more and more squirrels attacked. Her clothes were shredded as the small creatures tore and fought to get to her skin. Screams of agony echoed around the people who watched horrified as a pool of blood formed around Veruca's feet. She fell to the ground clutching her face in her hands.

Blood stained Veruca's curls, which had fallen over her face, she rolled around on the floor and as she did red smudges appeared on the floor as she was trying to get the squirrels off her. Instead she went down the nut shoot.

They could here screams of agony as Veruca Salt was shredded to pieces in the large (almost human sized) hole rotating knifes.

Her father ran for the exit but was blocked by 2 foot, "You're not going anyvere!" he smirked, "Velcome, to zee last dayz of your life!" he laughed maliciously.

**A/N Cheesy ending, I hope that was scary enough for all those who want horror but seriously I'm not that good a writer!**

**R&R!!**


	7. the second to die

**A/N sorry I haven't updated sooner. Please everyone ****REVIEW!**** Cause I'm not sure if I should continue this story or not. THANX.**

The midget reached behind him and pressed a red button.

Lights flashed all around them and men around five foot stomped out through doors and secret passages. They were grimed face and all of them had a striking appearance with their jet black hair and hooked noses.

Violet fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously at the one closest to her. He ignored the gesture and continued to star straight ahead of him like all his other comrades.

Villy Wonka started to speak, "Chall of yoo are now my experimints and zese Lumpa Umpas vill take you on zee tour I promised you guyz."

The lumpas formed a circle around the very unlucky people and lead them through a large brown door and into the next room, followed by Wonka.

"Zis" he said waving his arms around the room, "is vone of my favorite pleces."

He talked to them about the very large LCD sreen which took up the whole wall and what you use it for.

mike started hopping from one foot to the other. He and everyone else had overcome the death of Veruca but still gave unsure glances at shorty every few minutes.

After Villy explained about this place everyone was allowed to look around at it. Mike immediately went straight to the control for the LCD.

Charlie stared uneasily at Villy Wonka who grinning at Mike as he searched for the On button. He found it and pressed it, the screen lit up with light and a very blurry picture of zombies filled it, they started walking towards Mike through the screen.

Charlie started to yell out for Mike to move but he was perplexed by the screen and he started to walk towards it, arms out in front of him.

Charlie, being the hero of this ridiculous story tried to pull him away from the LCD but he just shrugged him off and Charlie didn't have enough strength to try and get him away, so he watched in terror (like everyone else).

As Mike reached the screen his fingers poked through it like it was air and suddenly his whole body was being pulled into the screen.

No one could stop him and the started to surround his, he then noticed where he was and started to run back towards the terrified people but whatever had let him in didn't want to let him out.

He was dragged back into the middle of the circle of dead people and soon he couldn't be seen through the mob of zombies.

They could here screens of terror and fear coming from the middle of the cluster.

The moans of the zombies were like whispers compared to the shouts for help coming from Mike. His father was shouting back is arms stretched forward in an oh-my-god-my-son-is-being-eaten-by-a-mob-of-zombies-type thing.

The screams were cut off by a loud THUNK as poor Mikes head fell to the ground and rolled away. his father began to cry and the zombies began to laugh in a kind of gurgling noise and then suddenly they just dropped.

"Humph!" Villy said hands on hips, "they seen to chav laughed zemzelves to death!" He tutted quietly to himself, shaking his head he walked away followed by the very-scared-for-themselves group of people.

**A/N I would like to say thank you to the following people:**

**First of all: **

**Tortalgal **

**Cause we made up this story together.**

**Lady of the mirror**

**blackrose-badluck**

**x-anam-x**

**Christine Cooper**

**Jareth's Genevieve**

**For all your comments**

**And…**

**To everyone who has read this! **


	8. Who's next?

**A/N sorry I haven't updated sooner! its short but to the point. Thanx EVERYONE for the reviews, cant wait to here what you think of my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Willy Wonka books or movies or characters just this plot is MINE!**

**This is idea was not discovered by watching The Epic Movie BTW**

"Zis vay," Villy said ushering the crowd into another room.

It was completely white except for a large chocolate fondue. Brown liquid spilled over its sides.

Everyone was still over whelmed by the deaths of Veruca and Mike and they wondered as they stared up at the fondue:

Who is next?

The answer became clear as Augustus the Stupid ran to the fountain and started to lap-up chocolate into his mouth.

Now there was a tube running from under the fountain to some unknown place in the factory and straight away the 'lucky' winners of the Golden Tickets saw the danger. But before they could reach him on time…

SPLASH!

The fatty fell into the chocolate and was sucked towards the pipe. His mother screamed for she new this was the last time she'll see her little boy.

The pipe by the way, was see-through and as he went up you could see his fat starting to clog up the tube.

He was dieing in there since no oxygen could reach him.

As Augustus progressed the tube was becoming smaller and harder for him to squeeze through. They could the muffled screams coming from the poor boys mouth.

And then suddenly…

BOOM!

He exploded bits of pink flesh splattered the walls from inside the pipe and red blood dribbled down it into the brown liquid below.

Screams filled the white washed room as Mrs. Gloop watched the remnants of her son slowly disappear under the brownness of Villy Vonka's fine Swiss chocolate, in which Augustus will never eat again…


	9. Violet the Idiot

A/N so sorry guyz for not updating in like… years, soz…

**A/N so sorry guyz for not updating in like… years, soz…**

Violet chewed on the gun violently. Unlike the others she was not totally grossed out by the exhibit of deaths that had happened so far. Her mouth continued to masticate her gum.

"Zis is da room were we make bubblegum…" Villy said pointing to a small door on his right, "Follow me."

The room quite large and the sounds of machinery filled the room. In the middle of it all was a single table; on it was a small round ball. Violet rushed over to it and picked it up. "Mummy?" she asked, "Can I eat this?"

Violet's mother shook her head, scared that it might be dangerous. But Violet still plopped the small green, marble shaped caltrop into her mouth. Her well trained jaws began too chew, softly at first, but then she started to chew faster, and faster.

The tour group watched, horrified, as poor Violet munched her way through a Villy concoction.

Suddenly she stopped noticing Villy's evil expression. Her face turned a sickening green color and she dropped to the floor. Everyone gathered around her looking worried. Violet's veins started to turn a dark purple color, her nose started to bleed and she began to puke.

"What's happening?" asked Violets mother horrified.

Villy looked curiously down at the poor girl on the floor. "Voops" he said, "now zats not meant to chappen. Oh vell! Now I don't need to test it on zee Umpa lumpas!" He didn't seem to mind about Violet, except the fact that her runny nose would stain the well polished floor.

"She can't just lie their!" complained Charlie. Villy stared at the pale boy. "It's the only thing I've said this chapter!"

"Vell it vas very stupid!"

"Sorry…"

"And don't apologize!"

"Sorry!"

"I said don't! UCH kids these days!"

The group walked off leaving Violets mum bent over her dieing daughter.

As they exited the Umpa Lumpas began to sing.

Dead, dead oh that stupid girl

She chewed and chewed

Until she hurled

Violet, Violet oh! You twit!

Now are floors stained

and we have to clean it!

They continued to sing, one hand resting on their chests, the other above their heads.

"Imbeciles," muttered Villy.


End file.
